Harry Potter and the Forbidden Room
by VampGrlDru
Summary: After the war. Harry goes on a mission to discover whats in the forbidden room in the department of mysteries, and the consequences of these actions. ON HIATUS!
1. A Beginning To A New Life

**A/N:I'm dedicating this story to Dead Roses of Hate, which is why Lupin is still alive. Set right after the end of the last book. All based on what is in the locked room in the Department of Mysteries.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all credit goes to the amazing Ms Rowling.**

Harry Potter and the Forbidden Room

The Beginning of A New Life

Harry Potter woke up and pulled on his glasses from his dresser. He blinked several times adjusting his eyes to the light from the window. He picked his watch up that had once belonged to Fabian Prewett. It was only 2 in the afternoon. Yawning he got out of bed and got dressed. The dormitory was empty apart from him. This made him wonder where Ron was the last time he had seen him Ron had been climbing into the bed next to his.

The common room was also deserted and slightly dusty where bits of ceiling and wall had crumbled during the Battle of Hogwarts. Memories of that night were still fresh and painful in his mind. He breathed deeply and made his way downstairs to the Great Hall which is where he assumed most of the inhabitants of Hogwarts would still be. As he walked though Hogwarts he could see the extent of the damage on the castle. Bits of wall had fallen in some corridors were blocked entirely due to the roof having caved in. Staircases were crumbling and portraits had been destroyed. Finally after taking many detours he arrived at the doors to the Great Hall through which he could here many people talking. Taking another deep breath feeling that he better face everyone and get it over with quickly he walked through the doors.

As he entered silence swept across the room, everyone stared at him and then suddenly the room burst into the sound of applause and cheering as though suddenly someone switched on the sound. Harry looking slightly mortified and blushing saw Ron and Hermione waving him over from the Gryffindor table. He strode towards them quickly noticing that like this morning no one sitting according to house anymore.

'Hi Harry, are you okay?' Hermione asked him hugging him as he came towards her.

'Yeah, I'm good,' then lowering his voice he asked, 'how's everyone else?' he gestured towards the Weasley's.

'There holding up, George and Mrs Weasley are taking it the hardest. There with Fred now.' She said looking upset and she sat down next to Ron again.

Harry took the seat opposite them sighing, the war might be over but it would be awhile if ever for them to get past it.

He grabbed some sandwiches and began eating them hungrily. Looking up and down the table, it was then that he realised that he had sat down next to Ginny. She was pale faced and her eyes were red form where she had been crying. She glanced sideways at him as he watched her, but did not say anything. Mr Weasley was sat next to Ginny and on his other side were Bill, Fleur and Charlie. Percy was sat next to Ron and Hagrid next to Hermione. He smiled at Harry proudly. Harry smiled back. He looked around the hall spotted Neville on the Ravenclaw table still surrounded by a group of girls and Luna Lovegood staring dreamily into space. Then he looked back at his two best friends. It was then that he noticed how uncomfortably they were acting around one another.

Every now and then they would say something to one another but the conversation would be short and break off into an awkward silence. Harry knew exactly what was causing this behaviour. _Idiots,_ he thought. Then he made a loud tutting noise and rolled his eyes so that they both looked up at him.

'What?' said Ron and Hermione in unison, looking annoyed and confused with him.

'Honestly you two, do I have to lock you in a cupboard together to get you to talk to one another.' He asked smirking as they both glanced at one another and blushed.

The Weasley's and Hagrid all looked at the three of them.

'Excuse me,' said Hermione looking offended, while Ron's ears turned bright red.

'Oh, don't play dumb with me; you two have been acting weird with one another all morning.'

'We have not!' said Ron speaking up at last.

'Yes you have you've barely said two words to each other. And after...well...I thought maybe we'd be past this stage by now.' He said smirking as both Ron and Hermione shot him warning looks across the table.

Just then a phoenix flew across the Great Hall and landed in front of Harry. Everyone let out a gasp.

'Fawkes?' said Harry uncertainly recognising the bird at once and reached out a hand to grab the note in its beak. As soon as he had taken it the bird vanished in a ball of flames. The note was written in very familiar slanting handwriting. He unrolled the scroll and read it.

_Harry_

_By the time you read this I am afraid that I will have left this plain of existence. If Fawkes does deliver this as I believe that he will, it will mean that you have accomplished what no other could have and defeated Voldemort. I would firstly like to say how proud I am of you. Secondly of how sorry I am that you had to go through so much hardship. And thirdly I have one final request to make of you. As you will undoubtedly remember in the Department of Mysteries there is a door which is kept locked at all times. Only you can enter this room and come out unscathed. You must trust in me one last time and go into the room using my wand to enter. You must not spend any longer than half an hour in this room otherwise you risk being driven to madness. In the room you will find a gift or a reward if you will for everything you have done. Something which I believe you truly deserve. Only you can remove this from the room. I wish you the very best of luck and happiness for the rest of your days. _

_Yours most sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_P.S Tell Mr Weasley and Miss Granger that I also wish them the best of luck and of many years of happiness and joy. Tell them not to be scared by new changes to old relationships but embrace them for life is too short to tiptoe around these things. Which I, speaking as an old man, know better than anyone._

'What does it say?' asked Hermione in a hushed voice, leaning across the table. Harry handed the letter to Ginny who had been reading the letter over his shoulder.

'You two,' she said looking at Ron and Hermione. 'Need to stop bickering and get it on. Well okay he doesn't put it in those words exactly but that's the gist of it.' she added after receiving glares from them.

'Fine if you don't believe me, take a look for yourselves.'

And she handed the letter to them. They read the letter together and both sat silently staring at the letter disbelievingly until Hermione cleared her voice.

'So, are you going to go to the room then?' she asked Harry.

'Of course.' said Harry. Noticing that she had chosen not to pass comment on Dumbledore's words to her and Ron, and that Ron was watching her too noticing as Harry had.

'He'd be mental not to go Hermione! I mean, what do you think this prize is, gold?' added Ron eagerly.

'I don't think so.' said Hermione smirking.

'Oh and what makes you so sure Hermione?' snapped Ron.

'Because since when has Dumbledore ever done anything normal or expected. It will probably be some useful magical artefact like the invisibility cloak.' she said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

'What so you read minds now do you? You can't know that by treasure he doesn't mean gold.'

'Dumbledore knew that Harry had enough money as it was; besides the letter said it was something he truly deserved.'

'After everything that he's been through I'd say he deserved some gold.' He said indignantly.

'Money isn't everything Ron!' said Hermione snidely.

Ron and Hermione continued bickering, but Harry was so used to this having endured seven years of it that he ignored them. Instead he turned to Ginny who was staring up at him. But as he looked at her she said shyly.

'Can I come with? I realise that I won't be able to go in the actual room but I could wait outside.'

'Are you sure you don't mind waiting, I could be awhile?'

'Nah, anything to get away from Ron and Hermione's bickering.' She said smiling cheekily.

'Hey!' burst Ron offended.

'Oh please, don't even try acting all offended.'

**A/N: I'll appreciate any reviews.**


	2. The Forbidden Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The Forbbiden Room and An Unexpected Surprise

'Well, good luck Harry. See you in a few minutes.' And she kissed him on the cheek.

He entered the room it was so dark he could barely see his nose on his face. He walked slowly forwards and suddenly there was a pinkish glowing light that was slowly coming closer making the room brighter.

'Hello. Is anyone there?' called Harry. He moved towards the light and noticed that it was coming from torch brackets around a white stone table. He found this odd; he could have sworn that the light was moving of its own accord. Then as he moved right up to the table he saw a girl lying on it apparently asleep. She had long red hair that came to just below her shoulders. Her eyes were lightly closed and she wore a long gown that appeared to be made from the glowing pink substance. She reminded him of the Princesses in those old Muggle fairytales who would be enchanted into a deep sleep until there Prince came to wake them.

He also found himself remembering how those Princesses were all woken up, _Oh this is so not funny Dumbledore. If I do this Ginny is going to kill me!! That's if all six of her brother's don't get there first!!_

Suddenly he realised that the girl herself was also giving off a faint pink glow, almost as though her body was composed of the magic that made up the room. Harry looked down into her face and let out an audible gasp that echoed around the room. The girl was the spitting image of his mother, with her long red hair, same nose and mouth.

'Mum?'

The girl's eyes snapped open and the spell was broken. The girls eyes were hazel not green and now that he looked at her properly Harry could tell that this girl was taller than his mother had been. He could tell that if she stood up she would be almost the same height as Harry was. The girl took a long deep breath almost as though she had been suffering from asphyxiation. And she tried to get up off the table. However as her feet hit the floor she swayed and gripped her forehead. Harry caught her and set her back on the stone table. For the first time she looked at him. She smiled and a shock of recognition went through him.

Her eyes they were the same colour of hazel as his father's.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'That is a very good question; I suppose one I shall finally get to find out.'

'You don't know who are?' Harry asked confusedly this girl had to be roughly the same age as him.

'I have been here for a very long time, waiting,' she responded smiling sadly at him, 'waiting for you to free me. The one person in the world who, like me can enter this room without suffering any permanent damage.'

'You've been waiting for me?' said Harry incredulously.

'Yes, for almost eighteen years now.'

'So you don't know anything about yourself?'

'Only my name and where I came from.'

'Well, what is your name I'm...' he began but the girl cut him off.

'You are Harry James Potter. I know remember I have been waiting, waiting until the day you defeated the Dark Lord and the world became free from his reign of tyranny.'

'How can you know who I am if you don't even know yourself?'

'Because I was placed here as a mere baby of a couple of days old by Albus Dumbledore who took me away from my mother and father as I was in terrible danger and it was the only way to keep me safe. However humans cannot reside in here without certain side effects. I am connected to every human being capable of love on this planet. I can see their emotions their hopes and desires. I can even see futures and pasts connected with periods of heightened emotions of love. But there is a downside I can also feel there pain and suffering, I have been growing weak over the past three years. I fear that my body can no longer cope with the strain of the concentration of magic within it.'

Tears had appeared in her eyes, and Harry too felt his heart break for her. So sorry, that she had been kept in this room by herself for eighteen years. He wiped the tears from her face he could not understand why he felt so attached her and the immediate need to help her no matter the costs once he had taken her from the room.

'But no matter, she said and Harry could now see sadness in her eyes and flecks of pink sparking. 'At least before I go I shall be able to see the world, the sky and trees. I've always wanted to see a tree. And at least I got to meet you Harry, my best friend, my brother, my twin.'

'Twin...' spluttered Harry completely flabbergasted by this revelation. But as he looked at her again he realised she was telling the truth. She was his opposite his mother in recognition but the eyes, just as Harry resembled his father so much. And he picked her up and supported her out of the room he realised too that she was exactly the same height as he was.

'By the way,' she mumbled weakly as he half carried out, 'My name's Holly. Holly Lily Potter.'

And darkness swept across her, and she collapsed in Harry's arms.

A/N: Well what did you think let me know.


	3. Relative Matters

Dislcaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Here's Chapter 3 for you

Relative Matters

Ginny was waiting on the other side of the black door that led into the Department of Mysteries, sat on the floor reading the latest edition of the daily prophet that giving the details of last night's events to the wider public. The press had been hounding the gates of Hogwarts since seven this morning all of them desperate to get there story from the boy who lived. She sighed folded the paper up. She guessed that it would be awhile before Harry would stop being stalked by the tabloids. Then she glanced at her watch realising as she did that it had broken. The door to the Department of Mysteries banged open and Harry stumbled in carrying a girl in his arms, which had passed out.

'What's going on?' Ginny asked anxiously seeing Harry's worried face.

'She's sick, really sick. I was talking to her and she just collapsed. I don't know what to do.' He said desperately looking into the girl's face in anguish tears streaked his face. Ginny's heart felt like it had just been ripped out and stomped on.

_He's in love with someone else. I was so stupid_. She thought.

But seeing the upset look on Harry's face she ran to get help.

*

Her head felt heavy and sore. And an unfamiliar smell reached her nostrils. She blinked rapidly as light streamed through her eyelids momentarily blinding her. Then her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw that she was in a long white room with several beds in it. Her heart began beating furiously against her chest and she began to panic twisting and writhing in the bed, hyperventilating. All of a sudden Harry rushed into the room, and ran over to her bedside.

'Holly, calm down your okay. It's okay.' He said soothingly, grabbing a hold her arms. She stopped wriggling but still looked at him with terrified eyes.

'W...where am I?' she stuttered.

'You're in St Mungo's Hospital. You collapsed your very sick.' He explained.

'Oh I remember. I'm sorry I must have scared you so much.' She said apologetically.

'Don't be stupid, I'm just glad that you're going to be alright.'

Holly sat up and Harry adjusted her pillows for her. She smiled gratefully at him. Then two other people walked into the room. Neither of them was paying Harry or Holly the slightest bit of attention and was fully engrossed in an argument they were having.

'No, Ron I'm not being strange at all. I have no idea what you're talking about.' said the girl haughtily. She had busy brown hair, brown eyes and was carrying a box in her hands.

'Don't give me that Hermione,' said the red headed boy named Ron who was glaring down at her. 'You've been acting odd ever since...Thursday.'

Hermione ignored him strode around the bed and sat opposite to Ron pretending not to notice his existence. Harry looked at Holly and rolled his eyes then he said, 'Holly these are my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.'

Hermione smiled kindly at her, but Ron however looked at her with a suspicious angry nod of the head.

'She's my twin sister,' Harry added beaming at her. 'Guys this is Holly Lily Potter.'

All of a sudden Ron's expression changed to one of bewilderment, while Hermione shrieked.

'Oh my God are you serious Harry. Your sister...but...how?'

Harry explained to them everything that had happened in the room. When he finished Ron said 'Blimey,' while Hermione merely smiled.

'Harry,' Holly asked in a very quiet voice. He turned to look at her. 'How long have I been unconscious for?'

'Two weeks I was so worried for a while back there.'

'You were in a coma,' said Hermione kindly. 'The Healer's are still not sure what caused it or how you recovered. You're a medical miracle. Harry's been here every day watching over you and refusing to tell us what was going on until you woke up. It was quite annoying really.' She added as an afterthought.

'Oh here I got you this.' She put the package on the bed in front of her. 'I figured that one of the things you really must try first is chocolate. It tastes really good.'

'And if you don't want it I'll have it,' Ron added jokingly. Hermione glared at him. All of a sudden Holly started choking and waving her hand in front of her face.

'Are you okay?' Harry asked nervously.

'Yeah, but um...do you think you and Hermione could switch places so that she's sat next to Ron.'

'Why?' asked the other's in unison.

'You remember what I told you in the room Harry about reading emotions. Well the angry waves coming of them two,' she pointed at Ron and Hermione's stunned faces. 'are choking me.'

'I came out too soon;' she added more to herself, then answering the confused looks on their faces continued 'I was asleep for a long time before you came to get me. Almost a year, the hatred, fear and anger that Voldemort was spreading was killing me, my health was slowly getting worse. Eventually I just stopped waking up and I could see everything flashing through my mind all the pain, all the suffering. Then at one point I thought I was dead I was stood by myself in a misty, foggy place. Then just as suddenly I was sucked back again. And I lay there asleep until you woke me up. But I tried to move to soon, there was still so much pain and suffering happening. People were morning and people were angry about what had happened.'

'But apparently my powers have not left me since I have left the room. I must have been in there too long.' She said smiling at her hand which she was now examining.

'The reason no one knew what was wrong with me is because emotions don't leave scars. At least not the type you can see.'

'You read emotions?' asked Hermione looking sceptical.

'Yes, but I can also see into brief glimpses of their pasts and there possible futures.'

'You can see people's futures?' asked Ron curiously.

'Possible futures,' she said smiling kindly at him as though she knew what he was thinking. 'There is often more than one for every person nothing is ever set in stone. Much depends on our choices in life.'

'I can also see auras and those within their hearts. I can even see how suited they are to another person.'

'What as in their soul mates?' asked Hermione looking disbelieving.

'Not necessarily, two people can be together and live happily without them being destined to be together. The sad fact is most people never meet their soul mates. It is only when they do meet there soul mates but can't be together that they are unhappy and always feel as though something is missing. Because of course you can't miss what you've never had.' She said smiling sadly at them all.

They all felt silent and none of them were looking at one another all lost in their own thoughts. Then Harry spoke up at last.

'Anyway I think you need to have one last check up today and then they might be able to release you.' he said cheerily.

'Oh good, although I've only been in this world a few days I think I can already safely say that I hate hospitals.' She said grinning, and Harry laughed.

A/N: Really short I know sorry.


	4. The House Of Heartbreak And Miseries

The House of Heartbreaks and Miseries

The four of them walked up to the front door of a large crookedly built house that looked as though it was held up by magic. Holly stared at it in wonder; she had never seen a house before. As they reached the lawn a small dumpy looking woman came out of the house with a flowery apron round her middle.

'Oh Harry dear, your back and is this her?' she asked breathlessly looking from Harry to Holly. Holly could feel a foreboding sense of loss in the air as the woman got closer.

'Yeah, Mrs Weasley this is Holly, my sister.' He said as Mrs Weasley hugged the bewildered and embarrassed Holly.

'It's so lovely to finally meet you. Harry's been talking about you nonstop for the past two weeks. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you want my dear.'

'Oh I don't want to put you out.' mumbled Holly.

But Mrs Weasley threw away her statements with a wave of her wand.

'Nonsense dear it would be a pleasure having you stay with us.' She said smiling kindly at her Holly noticed that the smile did not reach all the way to her eyes. And grabbing the basket of washing that flew into her arms.

Then she led the way into the house. As she got to the back door of the house she felt an overwhelmingly faint feeling and the chocolate she had eaten earlier started churning in her stomach. She swayed on the spot and Harry reached out to steady her.

'Are you alright?' he asked worriedly.

'I'm not sure,' she said weakly, 'the house it hurts, so sad, so much pain.' She gasped tears appearing in her eyes. She felt a wave of sadness hit her again only this time it was coming from behind her. She turned and saw the looks on all three of their faces.

'Wh-what's going on? What happened?' she asked looking from one to the other.

'Ron we shou-' Hermione began, putting her hand on his shoulder.

'Just leave me alone Hermione, for once in your bloody life sod off!' he yelled shrugging her hand off and turning and storming in the opposite direction. She could feel Hermione's heart breaking.

'Ron's brother died. Fred. He was a twin, there all taking it kind of hard. We're all taking it kind of hard.' Harry whispered in Holly's ear as Hermione stormed into the house to hide her tears. 'I'm guessing you can feel it with that special power of yours?'

'Yeah, I can feel them all at once; I wish you'd told me sooner. I'd have been more prepared to enter that house.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't think.'

'That's okay,' she said as she smiled sadly at him. 'Let's go in.'

Taking a deep breath she stepped over the threshold and walked into the room.

In the kitchen sat a balding wizard with horned rimmed glasses on. But the little hair he did have was a red as Ron's. There with the man sat a younger man with one ear looking dejected and heartbroken and a girl with long red hair playing with her food. The tension in the room was overwhelming.

Ginny looked up at Holly with narrowed eyes.

'Everyone this here is Harry's sister Holly. She is staying with us for a while.' Mrs Weasley announced as she entered the room. Harry had only notified her a few minutes before their arrival asking her to keep it as a surprise. She had been more than happy to oblige she was willing to try anything to keep some semblance of normality in her life. It was the only thing keeping her going at this point.

'Holly dear this is my husband Arthur, George and Ginny.'

Holly smiled and waved shyly at them. All three of them looked completely stunned. Holly stared at George she could feel his pain coming of him in waves. His turquoise aura punctured where he had just lost someone irreplaceable. She wished more than anything that he could just ease his pain a little. She wished she could ease all of their pain.

'Right so Ginny your with Hermione, Harry your with Ron and George you're in your room and seeing as Percy is staying at his flat Holly dear you can stay in his room.' She said addressing the room at large.

'Speaking of Hermione is she okay she just ran through here looking extremely upset?' said Arthur Weasley folding up his newspaper and readjusting his glasses.

'I'm not sure, her and Ron just had another fight.' said Harry as a way of explanation.

'Those two,' Mrs Weasley said sighing, 'both as stubborn as goblins, constantly bickering all the time. Sometimes I just don't know what to do with them.'

'I think we should take their wands and lock them in the closet together. Although I'm not sure I want to know what they'll get up to in there.' Ginny said sarcastically grinning slightly.

'Ginevra! I'm shocked at you; don't let me hear you talking about that kind of thing again!' Mrs Weasley said appalled.

'Hey I was thinking about them killing one another. You're the one whose mind jumped there mum.' said Ginny cheekily. It was quite clear that she was lying and just trying to pull her mother's leg.

Mrs Weasley turned bright red and Mr Weasley looked extremely amused. George sighed and walked out of the room without a word. Mrs Weasley stared after him tears springing into her eyes. Mr Weasley jumped off from his chair and wrapped his arms around his wife; pulling out a handkerchief he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Harry experienced a strong sense of déjà vu that he couldn't quite place. Ginny grabbed a hold of Harry and tugged him towards the living room, clearly insinuating that they should give her parents some privacy. He grabbed onto Holly's jacket dragging her after them.

Harry and Ginny sat down onto the sofa next to one another. Holly stood there observing her surroundings; the fireplace had an assortment of pictures on them. There was a large rug on the floor at her feet with a ginger cat led stretched out on it. A sofa and a worn armchair with throws thrown over them, she was unsure what to do. Everything felt uncomfortable and new, she was unsure about what to do with herself. She had seen and heard all of these things through the minds of the people she had watched while she had been trapped in that room. But seeing them through her own two eyes, it was unreal, it took her breath away. She had longed to see the outside world and now she was finally here.

'You can sit down you know,' said Ginny who had been watching her.

She lowered herself gently into the chair.

'So Holly what do you think?' asked Harry.

'What do I think about what?' she replied looking confused.

'The room you were studying it pretty hard.'

'It's nice, cosy even. I was just looking at the pictures. I've never had my photo taken before, never even seen one before, or a camera. At least not with my eyes.' She said with a trace of longing in her voice.

'Well then that's just one of the things we are going to have to change isn't it?' said Harry smiling at her.

He was about to get up and go find a camera when Ron walked in with a ashamed look on his face.

'Where is she?' he asked sadly.

'I dunno, she ran off crying after you were horrible to her. But she's probably in my room.' said Ginny bluntly.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. Then made his way to the hall and the stairs.

'Okay then, let's go get that camera,' said Harry jumping to his feet as the door closed behind Ron.


	5. Tell Her How You Feel

A/N: Sorry about the delays but I've had exams and my computer went all funny. I'll try to be more frequent with updates in future.

I do not own Harry Potter; if I did I would be living in a solid gold house.

This chapter will focus on Ron and Hermione. There's just too much there left unresolved that will get in the way of the plot if I leave it too long. But will get back to the main story line next I promise.

Your All Grown Up Now Honey, It's Time To Tell Her How You Really Feel

Ron stood outside of Ginny's room, he could hear Hermione crying through the door and every sob cut into him like a knife. He hated making her cry, her yelling and screaming at him he could handle. Hell he preferred getting punched by her to this. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. Then he knocked gently on the door and pushed it open.

She was led on the camp bed next with her back to the door; her entire body was shaking where she was trying to repress the tears threatening to break through. Ron had a sudden urge to grab Hermione and clutch her too his chest. But something kept him immobile in the doorframe.

'Go away Ginny,' she said finally, sounding as though she had a bad head cold, 'You were wrong okay. We were wrong. He doesn't care about me, he never did. I just deluded myself into believing that maybe he felt about me the same way I do about him. I thought when we kissed that it meant something. I mean, okay so I started it, but he kissed me back. That has to mean something doesn't it? I just couldn't...' she sighed, 'I just couldn't have one of us die back there and never have him know how I felt about him. It's just for one shining moment I thought that maybe he loved me too. Oh I'm just so stupid!'

And groaning she flopped face first into her pillows.

'Okay, I never thought I'd hear myself say this but...Hermione you are completely and utterly wrong about everything.' Ron said finally.

Hermione leapt of the bed in shock and stared at Ron in horror.

'Oh No! You heard ever word of that didn't you?' she asked cringing and peering up at him through the curtain of her hair.

Ron nodded his head. Then he reached out his hand.

'It's not a firework Hermione it's a hand,' he said chuckling slightly at the wary expression on her face, 'I would just rather not have this conversation where my little sister can walk in during the middle, come on.'

She walked around the camp bed and grabbed his hand.

_Unnecessary I know but he offered. Okay Hermione don't get in over your head your just holding his hand, try and remain calm. Don't lose your head. Friends can hold hands. Oh no were going to his room, and I'm holding his hand._

'Er Hermione, are you okay you look kind of pale?' he asked after shutting the door behind them and locking it. 'Okay so kind of a stupid question, I mean after what you just said, I'd be more than nervous. But that's kind of why I wanted to talk to you in private. Because of what you said. And I'm just rambling idiotically now aren't I?' he said rubbing the back of his neck again.

'Yes you are,' she said rather colder than necessary. 'Look Ron just say it and get it over with.'

'Wha-'

'Just tell me you don't feel the same way and we'll leave it at that. Don't worry we can still be friends.' she added and Ron looked suddenly as though he had been punched in the stomach. 'But I don't think it will be the same as we were before, but I'll try and act nor-'

However she did not get to finish her sentence because Ron clamped a hand over her mouth. She glared at him in anger and disgust.

'I'm so sorry Hermione, but you wouldn't shut up and I can't tell you anything if you won't let me get a word in edgeways. And if you had walked out that door thinking that I had feelings for you that were anything less than love. Well then I would have regretted it for the rest of my life.' He said quickly before she could curse him.

'The fact is I do love you Hermione, and not like a sister or a friend. I am madly, crazily, easily jealous, want to pin you to a bed in love with you, okay.' He released her mouth and stepped away.

She stood there in front of him in blank shock unable to move, with her mouth hanging open.

'I've been in love with you since our fourth year. Actually it was probably before that only that was when I first realised it. You mean everything to me Hermione, and if I learnt anything from this mad adventure we've been on it's that you're the one person I can't live without. I almost lost you, twice, and both times it caused me more pain than anything else has in my entire life. And I know I'm a stupid git 80% of the time and that I don't deserve you. I have no idea what I did to make you fall in love with me but apparently you did. So...umm thanks for that and... urgh I'm bad at this. You know you can jump in anytime you want.'

They stood there in silence for a moment, and Ron had a sneaking suspicion that he'd just blown it. Then suddenly she moved towards him so that she was directly in front of him.

'I love you too, Ron, and it's things like that which make me love you.' She choked out tears dripping down her face.

Ron leant down and kissed her forehead, then both of her cheeks. Then he hesitated just a moment until she looked into his eyes, pleading with him. He kissed her on the lips, shyly at first and barely moving. But Hermione was having none of it she flung her arms around his neck and pulled herself against him kissing him more enthusiastically. Soon they were clinging to one another desperately.

Finally after what seemed a lifetime they broke apart. They were both gasping for breath. Ron couldn't stop smiling. But when he looked at Hermione she seemed to be thinking as she looked confused and was biting her lip.

'Hermione, what's up?' he asked worriedly.

'I was just thinking about something you just said.' She said dreamily reminding him of Luna Lovegood, which only made him worry more.

'Uhh which bit I forgot exactly what I said, you kind of drove any thought from my mind.' he said jokingly.

'So, pin me to a bed huh?' she asked and a smirk appeared on her face.

'I said that bit out loud didn't I?' he asked closing his eyes, waiting for the yelling to start. But to his surprise she didn't yell. He opened his eyes slowly to see her stood very close to him.

'Like you could, even if you tried.' She said. She was looking up through her eyelashes, her eyes teasing him defiantly, as she bit her lip and twiddled her hair seductively.

Ron felt himself become very hot and his ears turned red, but for the first time in his life he ignored them. And he smirked back at her.

'Now that's cheating, Oh you are so going to pay for that one Hermione.'

He lunged after her as she dodged out of his grasp. He chased her around the room both of them caught between hysterical laughter and tense excitement about what would happen when Ron won.

Hermione had no doubt in her mind that he would. He was much bigger than her and she wasn't a very athletic person.

Sure enough a couple of minutes later after leaping over Harry's camp bed he grabbed her by the waist and they fell onto Ron's bed. He was on top of her pinning her to it just like he said. They were both panting and she could feel his breath on her neck.

'What do you have to say now, huh, little miss know-it-all?' he asked smiling into her neck.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he kissed her behind her ear and she felt him smile wider.

'I-I don't know what you're talking about.' She said trying desperately to keep her head, to stay in control. But she was fighting a losing battle. And she was losing fast. She was usually wound so tight and always fought to be in control of every aspect of her life and the others around her. Yet it was obvious who was in control here and it certainly wasn't her, and more surprisingly she was enjoying it, more than she was sure she wanted Ron to know. But she had a sneaking suspicion he'd already figured it out.

He kissed her deeply, and when he removed them he lips were swollen and tingling.

'I'm sorry Hermione but what was your answer again?' he asked smiling cheekily at her.

_Yep its official, he knows._

'I was wrong.' She said giving in for possibly the first time in their relationship.

'There that wasn't so hard was it.' he whispered into her ear, she scowled up at him in a last ditch attempt to regain the high ground.

'That's my girl, coz that's what you are you know, what you'll always be. Mine.'

At that one word her resolve crumbled as did the barriers of her self defence that she'd held up all those years against him. She didn't care, not anymore at that moment the only thing she wanted was him.


	6. A Very Odd Family

**A/N: Once again I'm sorry about the delays, (I suck and am annoying I know). But just so you know I haven't been doing it on purpose I've just had writers block, exams, coursework and my computer had its first experience with the blue screen of death. I'll try to be more frequent with updates in future. **

**As I said earlier Remus Lupin and Tonks have been kept alive in this story. 1) Because I love them both and... 2) Because DeadRosesOfHate's favourite character happens to be Lupin. Well anyway he is going to start making appearances from now on so I thought I'd remind you all to avoid confusion.**

**I do not own Harry Potter; if I did I would be living in a solid gold house.**

A Very Odd Family

_Two Weeks Later_

Holly found herself sat at the kitchen table eating some of Mrs Weasley fabulous bacon and eggs; she couldn't get enough the women's cooking. It had been a very awkward week at the Burrow; she had had difficulties in adjusting to life outside of the room. Even the basic things such as using knives and forks had been hard at first, but she was a smart girl and a quick learner and the Weasleys had been more than understanding. They had all welcomed her with open arms although part of her wondered if she was merely so accepted because she distracted them all from their own lives. The impact of Fred's death continued to hang on the air around the house and although Holly adjusted to the feeling of constant loss and despair it was still very draining to be around.

This was made all the worse by the fact that she was forbidden to leave the Burrow. With the media all desperate to get even a glimpse of Harry or his companions Ron and Hermione everyone had been laying low. They had decided that Holly's existence should continue to be kept a secret from the majority of the world. The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna and the Lupin's were the only ones so far who knew about her.

She would never forget the look of shock and wonder that appeared on Remus' face when he saw her for the first time; it had been as though he were looking at a ghost then the next thing she knew she had been swept up into a bone crushing hug. Remus now came round every couple of days to see both her and Harry bringing little Teddy with him. Remus and Tonks had not long afterwards declared that she should be Teddy's Godmother. She had been so proud to accept his offer even though she had found it slightly strange at the same time as they had barely met, however when she had tried to vocalise this point he had waved her off.

'Don't be silly Holly were family!' he had declared happily.

The one thing they all agreed on is that they didn't want the ministry figuring out that Harry had broken into the room and removed something from it. Although Mr Weasley and his son didn't know much about the Department of Mysteries they all agreed that they would react badly to Holly's presence in the world. One thing they had all noticed was that Holly didn't need a wand to use magic if she wanted something it would just coming flying towards her and incantations worked the same way they would for wizards with a wand. Hermione had declared that it was all the excess magic her body contained and that it had not only given her the ability to feel emotions and read Harry's mind but enhanced her magical prowess in general.

_That's all very well, _thought Holly. _But she still felt very out of place and insecure about herself in this world. She might have been able to master advanced magic within moments of learning the incantation, but she still could not do some of the simplest things in this world such as write and read and was almost childlike in that respect._

She was sat in the kitchen next to Ginny who was chatting animatedly with Charlie about the new Quidditch season coming up. Mrs Weasley was pacing around the kitchen doling out food to everyone. Mr Weasley was sat at the head of the table with the Daily Prophet in his hands, sipping his tea. George was still in bed asleep he had been getting up later this past month, no one questioned his reasons for this. Ron was sat across from her rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Him, Harry and Hermione were going to be making their first public appearance in Diagon Alley and Ron was feeling apprehensive about being swarmed with the press while they were shopping.

Right at that moment Harry came into the kitchen and sat at the chair between Holly and Ginny. He leaned over and kissed Ginny on the lips, everyone looked away pointedly and Charlie pretended to retch. This resulted on his being wacked around the head by Mrs Weasley as she began dishing out food onto Harry's plate. Charlie rubbed the bag of his head grumbling and Mrs Weasley glared at him.

"You're in a good mood today," said Ginny smirking at him when he broke the kiss and noticed there was food on his plate.

"I know I can't help it. I guess I just woke up on the right side of the bed this morning." He said jokily with a shrug. Everyone smiled at seeing him so happy for the first time in years.

"So how are my two favourite girls doing this morning huh?" he asked Ginny and Holly as he put his arms around them both. Just then Hermione walked through the back door and stood behind Ron's chair looking confused as to why everyone was giggling. "Make that my three favourite girls." Harry amended smiling at Hermione.

She smile back looking a little confused.

"Oh no you don't, Potter, no way. You can keep my sister and Holly, but this girl is mine." Ron growled jealously pulling Hermione onto his lap before she had time to react.

"I'm not a possession Ron! I'm a human being, you don't own me at all." She said glaring at him, trying to get off him but Ron held her tight.

"Well if you feel like treating me like a possession I won't mind. You already own me, I'm yours!" Ron declared cheekily.

Hermione sat there speechless whereas Harry, Holly and Ginny all roared with laughter at the stunned expression on her face. Harry could even see that even Mr Weasley was trying not to laugh behind his newspaper.

"I don't know what you're worried about Hermione. Ron just basically sold me off, at least he cared enough to keep you around." said Ginny in mock upset.

"Heh very funny Ginny, like you care. I just sold you off to Harry remember the guy whose face you were eating five seconds ago." said Ron sarcastically.

"Like your one to talk, or need I remind you about that blonde tart Lavender Brown." Ginny snapped back. And Harry watched as a silly game erupted into a full blown argument between them. Hermione scowled at the mention of Lavender's name.

"What about Dean Thomas, Ginny. I remember seeing you two getting pretty cosy in the school corridors. And there was Michael Corner the year before." Harry felt the smile slide off his face like stink sap.

"Alright you two that's enough!" Barked Mr Weasley, and Ron and Ginny both suddenly looked ashamed of themselves at Mr Weasley's unusual display of anger; it was usually his wife who yelled. But she was merely stood in the doorway in shock.

"So what are you lot all up to today then?" he asked them and Ginny keen to change the subject quickly jumped in and told everyone she was going to spend the day with Luna and Neville over at the Lovegood's place. Charlie said he was going to meet some old friends before he had to return to Romania.

Ron was talking to Hermione asking how her parents were. Seeing as they had only returned to England with the help of the Ministry 10 days ago and was still adjusting. Mrs Weasley was going over what she was going to teach Holly today the girl seemed to be excited about something but Harry wasn't sure what it was yet.

Suddenly chaos ensued as Mr Weasley got up and headed for the fireplace to go to work kissing Molly on the way out. Charlie followed hot on his heels also kissing his mum on the cheek and promising to be back for dinner. (Harry found this particularly amusing as Charlie was a twenty-six year old man, yet still had a curfew when he came home from Romania). Neville and Luna came through the back door minutes later claiming they were bored so came to find Ginny. She began talking to Luna instantly about 'girl stuff' as Harry liked to call it. Whereas Neville sat down silently next to Ron and Hermione who were still sharing a chair, Mrs Weasley instantly came over and insisted that Neville have something to eat.

He was finally about to take a bite of his now cold breakfast, and ask Holly what she was getting up to today when an owl shot through the window and landed in front of him. The letter it held had his name on it. As soon as he removed it the owl flew away again, he did not recognise the handwriting as he flicked it open and read the contents it shocked him.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_You will be pleased to know that your relatives the Dursley's have arrived safely back at Privet Drive and that they expressed the wish to see you soon. Your cousin Dudley was the most eager to see you again on the 18__th__ June at 12 'O' clock._

_Best Wishes for the Future_

_Your friend_

_Dedalus Diggle_

Harry read the note out loud and everyone was very quiet for the moment, Ron cleared his throat loudly then said "So, are you going to go and see them."

"I guess I should even if it's only for five minutes to see if they have all four limbs." said Harry though he looked unsure.

"If you decide to go Harry can I come?" asked Holly quietly.

He looked unsure for a second what to say, and then he said looking concerned. "Are you sure you want to go Hol, only the Dursley's well... they aren't the nicest bunch of people to be around. They can be pretty nasty towards people like us and well I'm not sure how they're going to react to you."

"I know, but they're still the only family we have besides each other. And I would like to meet them even if it's just once. Even if I have to be disguised and they don't know who I am at least I'll know." She said looking stubborn. Harry's reasoning crumbled. "Alright, Little Sis."

"Little?" she scoffed. "We're twins dung brain, we're the same age, and we're the exact same height. So how exactly did I end up as the little one?" She said arching her eyebrows at him.

"It was a joke Holly; I'm just not sure I should even be going without a full blown army behind me. I might be an adult now but they have the capacity to make me feel like a useless child again." He said annoyed at himself.

"If you want we'll come too," said Luna looking as though she'd had her brain transplanted as usual. And the others all nodded in agreement.

"You guys would really come with us?" he asked, he stood up walked round the table and put his arms around Ginny.

"Of course we would mate, we're family. It will be like a family outing." Said Ron cheerfully as him and Hermione stood up too. They all looked at him weirdly. "What we are we may be a little odd and we don't always get on but we still work. Look Harry there's your sister Holly obviously and Luna can be the crazy aunt who we all love anyway," Luna just smiled at him at this comment. "Neville can be your brother."

"Who am I?" asked Ginny curiously, finding Ron's story both very silly and amusing.

"Harry's girlfriend, you can't be related to him if you want to date him." said Ron automatically.

"I really shouldn't have let you watch those Muggle sitcoms the other day should I?" mumbled Hermione next to him.

"And Hermione is your mother because she's always looking after you and telling you what to do." finished Ron talking over Hermione as though he hadn't heard her.

"What does that make you Ron, the dad?" said Holly teasingly. Ron's face turned boiling scarlet and everyone else began laughing.

"So you've decided we're having three kids have you Ron?" asked Hermione goading him further.

"Twins on top of that," added Ginny smirking.

"Actually technically they'd be triplets only Neville would be born the day before these two." said Luna indicating Holly and Harry. Ron's eyes looked as though they were going to bug out of his sockets, which caused everyone to laugh even more.

Mrs Weasley entered the room again with George to find everyone falling about laughing. "What on earth is going on in here I can here you two floors up?" asked Mrs Weasley looking amused whereas George only looked curious.

"Apparently Ron and Hermione have just adopted me Neville and Holly here." Said Harry smirking as Ron and Hermione blushed crimson, even George was looking amused now.

'Umm Ron can ask a favour of you?' asked George.

'Sure George, ask away,' Ron said smiling kindly at his older brother who had been so lost the past month by the loss of his twin.

'Well I need to go back to the shop today, only I can't do it on my own so I was wondering if you could help me. I'd pay you and everything." He said nervously. Ron looked over at Hermione biting his lip nervously unsure what to do.

'Ron its okay go with George, me and Harry will be fine, I only needed a couple of things anyway so we shouldn't be that long. That reminds me I need to make a list. Mrs Weasley, do you have any spare parchment and a quill I can borrow?' she asked.

'Bye guys,' Ginny called kissing Harry on the cheek as she, Luna and Neville left the Burrow. Hermione was now rummaging through one of the draws in the kitchen.

'Harry could you grab my quill it's in my bag. Oh no wait I've got it here!' she exclaimed loudly waving the parchment over her head, then she sat down at the kitchen table and began writing things down.

Ron stood there watching her, her bushy hair tucked behind her ears and biting her lip as she wrote down her list. When she finished she leapt up and grabbing onto Harry's arm, 'Bye Ron.' She said kissing him on the mouth, and then she turned on the spot and disappeared with Harry.

'Someday I'm going to marry that girl.' said Ron wistfully.

'Well Ronniekins I just might be able to help you with that little plan of yours and something tells me you might be open to my little proposition.' He said smiling up at his younger brother and clapping a hand on his shoulder. George too turned on the spot dragging a nervous looking Ron with him.

Mrs Weasley bustled into the room again and seeing Holly as the only one there she smiled at the young girl. _Poor thing, _she thought, _if only the world had been different when they had been brought into it. Then maybe both Harry and Holly could have had a proper childhood with each other and they wouldn't have been left in this state. _

Holly pushed her remaining food around the plate, no one had said goodbye to her. They had all been too caught up in the excitement of the day, and a distinct feeling of abandonment swept over her. Even Harry had been too distracted by Hermione pulling him about the kitchen to notice her. She didn't blame any of them of course they had all grown up with one another and Ron's statement that they were a family hadn't been far off. After all a family is what you make of it and you don't have to be related by blood to those people, to make it true. You can still have those feelings towards those people, over the years as an orphan Harry had kind of created a makeshift family of his own out of the people he was surrounded by every day. Ron and Hermione were the heart of it.

_She is more his sister than I will ever be, she knows him so much better, has known him longer. Maybe after being out of this world for so long there just isn't a place in it for me anymore._

She looked up and saw Mrs Weasley smiling at her in a kindly mothering fashion. She gave a small smile back.

'Come on dear, we better get started on today's lesson,' she said.

'Are you sure you don't mind doing this Mrs Weasley,' she asked.

'Of course not I already had to teach 7 kids to read and write and count one more isn't going to hurt.' She said chuckling and sitting down next to the red headed girl. And Molly found herself thinking that if a stranger were to walk through that door they would probably have mistaken Holly for her daughter. She had 8 children most of them were now grown up, one was dead, and she had already in her mind adopted Harry long ago when he had first come to stay with them at the Burrow. She looked at Holly again who was running her fingers through her hair concentrating on the letters in front of her trying to make sense of them. No, one more child wouldn't hurt, she might be eighteen and legally an adult but she still needs a mother, a family.


End file.
